Inner Feelings
by whyask22
Summary: A normal day for Tsukune changes when Kokoa steals Moka's Rosario and throws it into a lethal ocean no one has survived from.Will Tsukune save Moka or let Inner Moka be free. When I have finished Happy Days, I will continue writing this, and I'll write this story to life once more.
1. Chapter 1:The Setup

**Inner Feelings**

"**Moka please not again." Tsukune complained.**

"**I'm sorry but you smell so wonderful." Moka said wrapping her arms around Tsukune's neck.**

"**Uhhh just be-" Tsukune said as searing pain in his neck erupted.**

"**Get off him" Kurumu screamed while pushing Moka off Tsukune.**

"**I'm sorry I just can't help my self around him. He just smells so good!" Moka said looking at Tsukune.**

"**Well get used to not sucking his blood because Tsukune is mine." Kurumu screamed at Moka.**

"**Nuh uh he's mine!" Yukari said jumping on Tsukune.**

"**If anyone deserves him it's me." Mizore said rubbing her breasts against Tsukune.**

"**Coming from the stalker who watches him all day." Kurumu countered.**

"**You want a death wish?" Mizore questioned Kurumu.**

"**Moka…help…I…can barely…breath." Tsukune struggled to say as the 3 girls were fighting over him on him.**

"**Your all wrong." Moka said loudly for everyone to hear.**

"**Oh shut it you." Kurumu said sharply.**

"**He's mine." Moka said pushing everyone off Tsukune.**

"**Hey what the hell?" Kurumu screamed while Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand.**

"**Come on Tsukune lets go!" Moka said cheerfully tugging his arm.**

"**Okay." Tsukune replied as they walked away.**

"**Great look what you did stalker." Kurumu said glaring at Mizore. **

"**Me this is your fault you whore." Mizore said pushing Kurumu.**

"**Hey you got a death wish snow girl?" Kurumu said sharply.**

"**Look what Moka is doing to Tsukune." Yukari said as she watched Moka start sucking Tsukune's blood again.**

"**SHUT UP!" Kurumu and Mizore said in unison.**

"**That wasn't a good move." Yukari said angrily. **

"**Why not flat chest?" Kurumu said still glaring at Mizore.**

"**Because now you have another enemy in this fight." Yukari said pulling her wand up.**

**While Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari fought it out while in their monster form Tsukune and Moka are alone.**

"**Hey Moka… can you please stop sucking my blood?" Tsukune said pushing Moka's head lightly. **

"**I'm so sorry but you smell so good" Moka said blushing. **

"**Oh Moka." Tsukune said blushing while gazing into Moka's eyes.**

"**Oh Tsukune." Moka said softly moving closer to Tsukune's face.**

"**Oh Moka." Tsukune said while Moving closer to Moka's face.**

"**Hey what the hell?" Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari said in unison as they watched Moka and Tsukune.**

"**Oh so while we fight it out Moka is sweet on Tsukune like hell she will." Mizore said running towards Moka.**

"**I agree he is mine." Kurumu said rushing towards Moka.**

"**Tsukune I need you to do something. Is that okay?" Moka said softly but quickly.**

"**Of course Moka anything for you. What do you need me to do?" Tsukune replied.**

"**Well with them trying to kill me I need you to." Moka said.**

"**Of course" Tsukune said reaching for Moka's Rosario. **

"**Thank you" Moka said softly.**

"**Oh god damn it. She's going to kill us" Mizore said turning around.**

"**Like hell she will." Kurumu yelled.**

"**You call me out yet for another pesky squabble. Fine I will teach you three a lesson." Inner Moka said.**

"**Moka are you going to hurt them to much right?" Tsukune asked.**

"**No I'm going to teach them to learn their place." Inner Moka said while kicking each of the girls in the air.**

"**Okay now that they have learnt their place. I need you to give me the Rosario." Inner Moka said walking towards Tsukune.**

"**Of course Moka just like I said anything for you." Tsukune said as the Rosario was snatched from his hands.**

"**Finally I have the Rosario now I can have my big sister for ever." Kokoa said maniacally running off towards the ocean.**

"**What the hell is she doing?" Tsukune asked as he ran with Moka towards Kokoa.**

"**She is trying to get rid of the Rosario. By tossing where none of us can go." Inner Moka said.**

"**Where?" Tsukune questioned.**

"**The bottom of the ocean." Inner Moka said.**

"**That means you couldn't retrieve it because of the water. Well I could try my best to get it at the bottom despite the how deep I would have to go." Tsukune said.**

"**Thank you Tsukune." Inner Moka said while blushing.**

**As they neared the cliff leading to the ocean Kokoa stood at the edge dangling the Rosario over the edge.**

"**Looking for this?" Kokoa said taunting them to get the Rosario.**

"**Kokoa you don't understand what your doing." Inner Moka said attempting to reason with her.**

"**Yes I do I'm getting my big sister back for good." Kokoa said as she dropped the Rosario.**

"**NOOOOOOOO." Tsukune said running and diving off the cliff.**

"**Tsukune no." Inner Moka said laying on the cliff side and grabbing Tsukune's leg before he fell out of reach.**

"**Moka what are you doing?" Tsukune questioned Inner Moka as she was pulling him up.**

"**If you go in that water you will die, and I don't want that." Inner Moka said while blushing.**

"**That's sweet but what about your Rosario?" Tsukune asked.**

"**We can figure it out later." Inner Moka said.**

"**Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES. I have my big sister back for good. Without that Rosario Moka will never be her wimpy ass self ever again." Kokoa screamed maniacally while dancing.**

"**Its time you learnt your place." Inner Moka said while roundhouse kicking her.**

"**I will always be able to get kicked and punched by my big sister." Kokoa said while flying into a wall.**

"**So… Moka how will we get your Rosario back without touching the water?" Tsukune questioned Inner Moka.**

"**Well honestly I don't know." Inner Moka said while walking back towards the academy.**

"**Hold up Moka" Tsukune said catching up to Inner Moka.**

"**So are you going to stay like this until you get your Rosario back?" Tsukune asked.**

"**Of course you already know this stuff right?" Inner Moka said. Speeding her pace up.**

"**Yes I just want to be 100% sure." Tsukune said speeding up.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Ocean

**The Ocean**

"**Hey Moka."**

"**Yes Tsukune." Inner Moka said while stopping.**

"**What makes the ocean near the academy so lethal?" Tsukune asked wondering how they would get the Rosario back.**

"**It's the water. I don't understand how it works completely, but all I know is that if anything living touches it. It will die. I also know that only certain substances can survive the water like the metal used to craft the Rosario." Inner Moka said.**

**While still in deep thought he didn't see Inner Moka stop and walked into her. As they both fell to the ground Tsukune looked up to see Inner Moka's face.**

"**Oh Moka I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and didn't see you." Tsukune said frantically while blushing as he jumped off her.**

"**Its okay, but next time pay attention to where you are going." Inner Moka said as she dusted her skirt off while standing up.**

"**Oh I will next time. Once again I'm sorry." Tsukune said embarrassed for tripping over Inner Moka.**

"**I told you it is okay. Stop beating yourself up over it." Inner Moka said.**

**As they started walking back to the academy Inner Moka was pounced on by Kokoa.**

"**Oh I can't believe its really you I missed you so much." Kokoa said attaching herself to Inner Moka.**

"**Didn't I already teach you your damn lesson?" Inner Moka said glaring at Kokoa.**

"**What do you mean? Wait another one of your kicks…YAY" Kokoa screamed with excitement.**

"**Uhhh Moka why does your love being beaten up by you?" Tsukune questioned with a blank face placed on Kokoa.**

"**Well I'm pretty sure the other Moka already told you that wee would always spar, and fight. Well that was most of her childhood so she probably attached herself to this since we always sparred together." Inner Moka explained as she drop kicked her in the face.**

"**Well Moka we should check on the others after you taught them their "lessons" ok." Tsukune said wondering how the others were holding up.**

"**Fine." Inner Moka said.**

"**Why do you not want to check on them?" Tsukune questioned Inner Moka.**

"**Don't worry about it." Inner Moka said bottling her emotions up.**

"**Ok." Tsukune said.**

**When they arrived to see the three still fighting after the lesson the learnt they were taught. The three stopped fighting to see Inner Moka was still Inner Moka. When Tsukune approached and told them what Kokoa did they were frightened that if Inner Moka was pissed off the likely targets would be them. After learning of what happened they stopped fighting and started crowding on Tsukune.**

"**Hey Tsukune." Kurumu said while rubbing her breasts against his chest.**

"**Kurumu stop please." Tsukune begged as Yukari started too.**

"**Tsukune ignore her big boobs and stare at mine." Yukari said rubbing her breasts on his right arm.**

"**Please this too much." Tsukune said trying to ward the girls arm Mizore grabbed his left arm.**

"**No he wants mine don't you Tsukune?" Mizore said rubbing her breasts on his left arm.**

"**Oh not again" Tsukune said while blushing lightly.**

"**Stop it all of you." Inner Moka demanded.**

"**Why?" Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore said in unison.**

"**Because I want to try." Inner Moka said while walking towards Tsukune.**

"**Moka…uhhh…what are…you doing." Tsukune said while blushing hard as Inner Moka rubbed her breasts on Tsukune's chest.**

"**I'm trying out what everyone else does to you. I don't if I'm doing it right. Hey Kurumu is this right." Inner Moka said while trying to rub her breasts in different motions.**

"**No you've got the motion, but not the body." Kurumu said while starting rub her bigger breasts against Tsukune's body.**

"**I want in on this too." Yukari said jumping an landing her panties in Tsukune's face.**

"**I want some too." Mizore said while she started rubbing her breasts against Tsukune's arm.**

"**Please… I…can't…take…anymore." Tsukune said attempting to push out one of his fantasies from his mind.**

"**What's wrong Tsukune is this uncomfortable for you?" Kurumu asked.**

"**No. No. No it feels good but can you please stop." He begged while his face was redder than a tomato.**

"**Oh fine you big baby." Yukari said stopping and waiting for the others.**

"**Thank you Yukari I believe you will understand when your older." Tsukune said.**

"**Oh fine but of got my eye on you." Mizore said while walking away.**

"**Ok if that's what you want Tsukune." Inner Moka and Kurumu said in unison.**

"**Thank you." Tsukune said panting for air.**

"**Are you ok." Inner Moka asked.**

"**Yes I'm fine I was just suffocating due to you four girls rubbing your breasts all over me." Tsukune said as his breathing returned to normal.**

"**Oh I'm sorry." I just wanted to know why they did it so much and why the other Moka doesn't." Inner Moka said while blushing.**

"**Oh Moka before anything else happens I want to know if you have any idea where I can get more information about the ocean." Tsukune said.**

"**Oh… yes I do there is a book about it in the library." Inner Moka said sadly.**

"**Moka is something wrong?." Tsukune questioned her leaning in to comfort her.**

"**Oh its nothing." Inner Moka said. While having a tear drop from her eye.**

"**Moka please tell me what's wrong I want help you." Tsukune said as he could see she was upset over something.**

"**Its nothing forget about it." Inner Moka said running off.**

"**But Moka." Tsukune said softly as she ran off.**

"**Don't worry about her you have us Tsukune." Kurumu said pushing Yukari away from him.**

"**That's right I do have you here." Tsukune said attempting to figure out why Inner Moka was upset.**


	3. Chapter 3:Kokoa Rejoices

**Kokoa Rejoices **

**P.S. This is my first chapter Brief: which means it is a little shorter or doesn't have as much importance in the main plot of Inner Feelings.**

"**Kokoa no." Inner Moka said while Kokoa sat and begged.**

"**Come on big sister please please please please please." Kokoa complained.**

"**I already said no." Inner Moka shouted.**

"**Why?" Kokoa asked with a tone still begging for Inner Moka's attention.**

"**I'm not going to take this." Inner Moka said while walking away quickly.**

"**I didn't go through all this shit just for you to reject me. GET BACK HERE." Kokoa screamed with bloodlust in her eyes as she printed towards Inner Moka.**

"**Oh please. KNOW YOUR PLACE." Inner Moka shouted kicking Kokoa against the school wall.**

"**That….uhhh." Kokoa mumbled drifting into an unconscious state.**

**As Moka was walking away from the cracked wall she stumbles into Tsukune.**

"**Oh hi Moka." Tsukune said looking at Kokoa's unconscious body.**

"**She learnt her place for the forty-sixth time today." Inner Moka said knowing Tsukune wondered what happened.**

"**Did you say forty-six?" Tsukune questioned Inner Moka.**

"**Yes forty-six. All she wants is to smother me with her affections it is annoying." Inner Moka said walking away as other students crowded around Kokoa's unconscious body.**

"**Well I have to get to gym class now. Bye Moka." Tsukune said walking off towards the gym.**

"_**I wonder why Kokoa keeps pestering me. How can I fix this problem without killing Kokoa accidentally?" **_**Inner Moka thought to herself. As she was walking she felt a sharp pain explode in the back of her neck. With this pain she fell down.**

"**Where do you think you are going? Want to ignore me anymore? Huh?" Kokoa screamed as she stomped on Inner Moka's body.**

"**Kokoa this is only making it worse for you." Inner Moka said with a smirk on her face.**

"**What the hell is that supp-" Kokoa said as Inner Moka caught her leg and pulled her to the ground.**

"**Now you will pay." Inner Moka said wile standing up.**

"**Like hell I will." Kokoa said wile being pulled up by her hair.**

"**Let go of me." Kokoa screamed frantically trying to escape Inner Moka's grip on her hair.**

"**LEARN YOUR PLACE." Inner Moka shouted throwing Kokoa into the school wall. The impact of Kokoa's body on the wall caused it to shatter.**

"**Damn that chick can fight," Someone said in the crowd.**

"**Will that girl with orange hair be ok?" A girl said in the crowd.**

"**Someone get the Nurse. What are you doing?" Another girl asked a boy.**

"**Her chest to ass ratio is perfect look at that body." Someone screamed at Inner Moka.**

"**Hey where is she going?" Someone asked as Inner Moka Walked away quickly.**

"_**I can't deal with this all day" **_**Inner Moka thought to herself.**

**Later that day at lunch…**

***huff*huff*huff***

"**What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked as she was gasping for air.**

"**It's Kokoa…she won't…leave me alone.*huff*huff" Inner Moka said while panting.**

"**If it is that bad have you considered hiding?" Tsukune asked.**

"**Well no I haven't." Inner Moka replied as her breathing went under control.**

"**Well there are lots of places to hide but you need to hide where she won't look." Tsukune said.**

"**You can always hide in a tree with me." Mizore offered.**

"**the tree for stalkers." Kurumu said softly. **

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Mizore said sharply raising her voice.**

"**Well it me-" Kurumu tried to say being cut off by Inner Moka.**

"**Now is not the time. Where is someplace Kokoa won't look?" Inner Moka said while searching to know if she is safe.**

"**Well you can hide in the girls locker-room, and if she looks in there hide in one of the lockers." Yukari suggested.**

"**That works during the day, but where do I hide at night. If I go to my room she'll be there waiting for me." Moka said as shiver went down her back.**

"**Well you could always spend the night at one of our rooms." Yukari said with excitement.**

"**Yes that could work she wouldn't look in your rooms she despises all of you, but Kokoa hates Tsukune the most so there is absolutely no way she would check there." Inner Moka said with a smirk on her face staring at Tsukune.**

"**Uhhh…but…uhhh isn't it just an all boys dorm." Tsukune questioned the others.**

"**Nope. Members of the opposite sex couldn't own a room there but could spend the night there." Inner Moka said.**

"**Your actually considering it?" Tsukune questioned Inner Moka.**

"**Well yes it is the only haven I have currently please let me stay the night." Inner Moka said **

"**Well…..Fine." Tsukune said softly.**

"**Wait WHAT?" Mizore and Kurumu screamed in unison.**

"**Tsukune you can't let this happen. We know what Moka is doing." Kurumu said in denial of reality.**

"**Yeah Tsukune don't do it." Mizore said.**

"**Why? I'm trying to help Moka here by keeping her sister away." Tsukune said.**

"**Fine you'll see what happens." Mizore and Kurumu said in unison.**

**Later that night.**

"_**Here it comes any minute now there will be a knock on the door. Hopefully all the extra work I put into cleaning this place up will not disgust her. Ok any-" **_**Tsukune thought to himself.**

***knock-knock-knock***

"_**Prepare yourself anything could happen." **_**Tsukune thought as he walked towards the door.**

"**Hello." Tsukune said as he opened the door.**

"**Hi Tsukune. You already know why I am here. Now get inside before anyone sees us." Inner Moka said as she pushed Tsukune into his room.**

"**Welcome to my room Moka please enjoy your stay here." Tsukune said softly as Moka walked in and looked around.**

"**Ok well I'm going to sleep now. So where am I sleeping." Inner Moka questioned Tsukune.**

"**Well you can take the bed." Tsukune replied knowing he would stay up late thinking of possible ways to retrieve Moka's Rosario, and now a place for her to stay at to avoid Kokoa at night.**

"**Thanks Tsukune for helping me." Inner Moka said softly blushing lightly.**

"**No problem like I said before anything for you Moka." Tsukune replied.**

"**Thank you." Moka said blushing harder as she lied in the bed.**

"**Goodnight" Tsukune said as he pulled out multiple blank sheets of paper and a red pen to use to brainstorm possibilities for the retrieval of the Rosario, and a new place for Inner Moka.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kurumu's Plan

**Kurumu's Plan**

**It has been a week since Inner Moka moved in with Tsukune. Now every night she sleeps in his bed while he spends the night brainstorming for ideas to retrieve Moka's Rosario and for a new place for Inner Moka.**

"**Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed.**

"**Yeah…*Yawn*…Kurumu. What is it?" Tsukune said turning his attention to Kurumu.**

"**What's wrong with you…Wait has Moka been messing around with you every night since she moved in hasn't she?" Kurumu said worried of Tsukune's health.**

"**No of course *yawn* not." Tsukune said defensively.**

"**Why are you being so defensive? The only reason would be that it is true Moka's been playing with you every night." Kurumu countered.**

"**But." Tsukune said.**

"**I don't want to hear it." Kurumu said turning away.**

"**You can take it from me that I haven't been with Tsukune since I moved in." Inner Moka said joining the conversation.**

"**Then why is he so tired?" Kurumu questioned Inner Moka.**

"**He's been pushing himself to the limits by staying up all night working on possible ways to get the Rosario back, and a place for me to live at." Inner Moka said.**

"_**Well if they are telling the truth then I can still win Tsukune over. How can I do this? I have to deal with Ms. Stalker, pancake, and uhhh Moka. In order to use the situation to my advantage. While Tsukune is this weak do to his late nights I could seduce him much easier. First I need to get Moka out of his room then take care of the other two then Tsukune is mine." **_**Kurumu thought to herself.**

"**Well I have thought about it." Inner Moka said bringing Kurumu back to reality.**

"**What why?" Tsukune replied.**

"**Well don't you too?" Inner Moka asked with a smirk.**

"**Uhhh…well *yawn*…I." Tsukune stuttered out while blushing.**

"**Ah. So you have thought about it." Inner Moka said.**

"**Well…Yes." Tsukune said with his head down in shame.**

"_**By the rate this is going I'll have to hurry to claim Tsukune's heart."**_** Kurumu thought to herself.**

"**Hey Kurumu." Tsukune said.**

"**Hmm I could do this." Kurumu said.**

"**Do what?" Tsukune questioned.**

"**Oh its nothing." Kurumu replied defensively.**

"**Well if you say so." Tsukune said walking towards class.**

**Later that night.**

"**Good night Moka." Tsukune said as Inner Moka lied down.**

"**Good night Tsukune." Inner Moka said before drifting into slumber.**

"_**I can't believe that even now while she sleeps it is all that's on my mind."**_** Tsukune thought to himself while looking at Inner Moka.**

**Meanwhile outside the dorms.**

"**Kurumu where are you going?" Mizore asked jumping down from a tree.**

"**Oh Mizore still stalking I see." Kurumu said stopping in her tracks.**

"**Its none of your damn business." Mizore replied.**

"**Look I need to help Tsukune before he drives himself into the ground." Kurumu said sharply.**

"**What? What's wrong with Tsukune?" Mizore said worriedly.**

"**He's driving himself into the ground by staying up late working on getting Moka back and giving the new Moka a different place to stay than his." Kurumu said quickly.**

"**When did he start doing this?" Mizore questioned.**

"**Being the stalker you are I figured you'd already know." Kurumu replied.**

"**Well I haven't been focusing on Tsukune recently." Mizore said.**

"_**Really? Well that is one down two to go." **_**Kurumu thought to herself.**

"**Well are you helping Tsukune?" Mizore questioned.**

"**Yes he needs help to move Moka out." Kurumu replied quickly.**

"**Well don't let him stress out." Mizore said walking away.**

"**I won't." Kurumu said.**

**Later at the dorms.**

***Knock-Knock***

"**Yes." Tsukune said softly opening the door.**

"**Tsukune I found a place where Moka can stay." Kurumu said softly as she walked in. **

"**Really where?" Tsukune questioned.**

"**It was an old school gym shed but they never used it after the new one was built. All we have to do is move some stuff in there." Kurumu said.**

"**This is…great." Tsukune replied.**

"**Thanks. I did do this for you." Kurumu Replied.**

"**Thanks." Tsukune said.**

**Tomorrow night.**

"_**Okay all I have to do now is make sure Yukari or Moka can't come to Tsukune while I'm with him.**_

_**Mizore is my main problem if she catches me she'll tell Moka and Yukari. I need to tie Mizore up somewhere she won't be found." **_**Kurumu thought to herself.**

"**Kurumu what are you doing now?" Mizore said walking out of a bush.**

"**Just taking walk." Kurumu said holding the rope behind her back.**

"**What is behind your back?" Mizore questioned.**

"**Oh nothing." Kurumu said while walking towards Mizore.**

"**Tell me what is behind your back." Mizore demanded.**

**In a near split second Kurumu already tied up Mizore and gagged her.**

"**You stand in the way of progress so I need to take care of you." Kurumu said laying Mizore's tied body in a bush.**

"**unikllubchiwllfkgkllu." Mizore mumbled.**

***knock-knock***

"**I wonder who that could be?" Tsukune said getting out of bed.**

"**Yes." Tsukune said opening the door.**

"**Love charm." Kurumu said quickly.**

"**Oh hi Kurumu." Tsukune said gazing into space.**

"**Perfect."**

**Meanwhile outside. **

" **I wonder how Moka is doing in her new place." Yukari said to her self stopping to look at moving bushes.**

"**." Mizore mumbled.**

"**Oh my god Mizore what happened to you?" Yukari screamed when she moved the bushes.**

"**It was Kurumu." Mizore said after the gag had been removed.**

"**Lets get Moka and punish Kurumu for what she did." Yukari said untying Mizore completely.**

**Later at Inner Moka's new place.**

"***Sigh* I will miss being under the same roof as Tsukune." Inner Moka said getting out of bed at the sound of people outside.**

"**Moka, Kurumu went off the deep end tying up Mizore." Yukari said.**

"**Uhhh fine where is she?" Inner Moka questioned.**

"**We don't know." Mizore replied.**

"**Tsukune!" the group said in unison.**

**Back at Tsukune's room.**

"**Hey Tsukune. Kurumu said cheerfully.**

"**Yes." Tsukune replied staring into space.**

"**I want you to be servant for life. So all you have to do know is kiss me." Kurumu said cheerfully.**

"**Of course" Tsukune said leaning towards Kurumu to kiss her.**

***Slam***

"**Tsukune fight her power." Inner Moka said once slamming the door open.**

"**Uhhh…Moka help." Tsukune said.**

"**Uhhh I knew I should have hidden you better." Kurumu replied before being kicked by Moka out the window.**

"**Let me take over from here." Mizore replied jumping out the window.**

"**Why couldn't you stay hidden." Kurumu yelled and charged Mizore with bloodlust in her eyes.**

"**I don't get it why are you doing this now?" Mizore said blocking and dodging Kurumu's attacks.**

"**To get Tsukune." Kurumu replied.**

"**How was I important in your plan?" Mizore said while attacking Kurumu.**

"**You would find out and tell the others." Kurumu screamed stopping.**

"**Moka finish her off." Mizore yelled at Inner Moka.**

"**Fine with me." Inner Moka said jumping out the window.**

"**Know your PLACE!" Inner Moka yelled roundhouse kicking Kurumu.**

"**Okay I think you can stop now. Whatever disagreements you have can't be settled by violence." Tsukune said.**

"**Fine." Mizore said walking away.**

"**Kurumu." Tsukune said.**

"**Yeah…what is it?" Kurumu struggled to say.**

"**Don't ever do that again." Tsukune said.**

"**I…won't." Kurumu said as she passed out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Lust

**Blood Lust**

**The days have become a routine of life. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore have adapted to Inner Moka's personality and habits. Now Tsukune is sitting on the roof looking at the beautiful view.**

"**Tsukune what are you doing here?" Inner Moka asked.**

"**Oh Moka. I'm not really doing anything. What are you doing?" Tsukune said.**

"**Well no one saw you so I came looking for you." Inner Moka said softly while blushing.**

"**Well that sounds like your being sincere." Tsukune said while turning around.**

"**Tsukune." Inner Moka said**

"**Yes Moka." Tsukune said softly.**

"**I have a question." Inner Moka said.**

"**What is it?" Tsukune asked.**

"**I was wondering why you let the other Moka to suck your blood?" Inner Moka asked.**

"**Well…I really don't have an answer to that." Tsukune said nervously.**

"**I want…to know if I can…suck your blood." Inner Moka said nervously.**

"**Well…I don't have a problem with it." Tsukune said.**

"**Thanks Tsukune." Inner Moka said while thrusting her fangs into his neck.**

"**Owww…it…hurts…more than…usual.." Tsukune said as he winced in pain.**

"**Now I understand why the other Moka loves doing this it is delicious." Inner Moka said while taking her fangs from Tsukune's neck.**

"**Moka I don't think I can give you another round of blood I already feel light headed from your first bite." Tsukune said.**

"**Please just one more round of blood." Inner Moka said while her fangs reached for Tsukune's neck.**

"**No I can't die now I'm still too young." Tsukune screamed as he ran away.**

"**Where do you think your going?" Inner Moka said sprinting towards Tsukune.**

"**Where am I going? Where am I going? I don't know where I'm going as long as I'm safe from you." Tsukune yelled as Inner Moka was catching up with him.**

"_**Dear lord she is trying to murder me its horrible. Oh god what if she was as fast as Gin I would be dead. Damn if she catches me what could happen. It already felt like she took a few pints of blood from my body. Another go at my neck and I will be a pile of bones laying on the ground." **_**Tsukune thought as jumped into a trashcan.**

"**I'll catch you Tsukune I will." Inner Moka yelled as she ran by.**

"**I'm safe for now." Tsukune said.**

"**Who said that?"**

"**I did." Tsukune said standing up seeing Kokoa.**

"**Oh its you." Kokoa said as she turned around to walk away.**

"**Wait I need your help." Tsukune begged as he scrambled out of the trashcan.**

"**With what?" Kokoa said turning around to see Tsukune being buried with trash.**

"**Its Moka she has gone insane and wants to suck every drop of my blood." Tsukune said while pushing the trash off him as he stood up.**

"**Why should I help you?" Kokoa asked.**

"**Please…You get to fight with Moka." Tsukune said.**

"**Really yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES. What do I have to do?" Kokoa screamed.**

"**Maybe you and the others could snap Moka out of her blood lust. You can try beating her up. She might not be able to kick all of you if you all attack at the same time." Tsukune thought out loud.**

"**Ok as long as I get to beat the shit out of Moka I am happy." Kokoa said cheerfully.**

**1 hour later after hiding in paranoia Tsukune found Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari.**

"**Pst. Psst." Tsukune said as he hid in a trashcan.**

"**What was that?" Kurumu asked.**

"**Probably nothing." Yukari said.**

"**Pssssssst" Tsukune said raising his voice louder.**

"**Okay now I heard it." Mizore complained.**

"**Pssst." Tsukune said practically yelling.**

"**I think it came from this trashcan." Yukari said walking towards it.**

"**Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu." Tsukune said.**

"**Tsukune?" Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu said in unison.**

"**It is a long story, but that isn't important right now. Right now Kokoa should be luring Moka into the courtyard where you three will team up with Kokoa to beat Moka to snap her out of her weird frenzy for my blood." Tsukune explained while whispering.**

"**So you want us to beat Moka up?" Kurumu asked.**

"**Yes I know th-" Tsukune said before being cut off by Kurumu.**

"**Awesome time to teach that bitch a lesson." Kurumu said excitedly.**

**10 Minutes later at the courtyard.**

"**Come on big sister your slow." Kokoa said stopping at the middle of the courtyard.**

"**You wanted a fight a fight is what you will get." Inner Moka said as she charged at Kokoa**

"**Now!" Tsukune yelled as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore jumped out of there hiding spots and engaged in battle with Moka.**

"**You all know how this will end right?" Inner Moka said as she Kicked Kokoa into another wall.**

"**Yes but we want to protect Tsukune from your madness." Kurumu said as she flew by Inner Moka.**

"**Protect Tsukune?" Inner Moka said.**

"_**What have I become I am still a vampire but how did I become this obsessed with Tsukune's blood. No wonder the other Moka showed restraint. She did this for…Tsukune"**_** Inner Moka thought to herself.**

"**Why won't you leave Tsukune out of your blood lust." Yukari screamed.**

"**I understand now. I yield." Inner Moka said loudly.**

"**Why?" Mizore questioned.**

"**Because I did not show restraint when it came to Tsukune's blood I let it infatuate me. Tsukune I'm sorry for not realizing what I did." Inner Moka said.**

"**So from now on you'll show restraint?" Tsukune asked while standing up from a bush.**

"**Yes I will try." Inner Moka said while walking away.**

"**That means I won't die from her blood lust." Tsukune said relieved.**

"**Tsukune so does that mean your safe now?" Mizore asked.**

"**Yes it does mean I am safe." Tsukune said.**

"**I wonder how Moka will react to this." Kurumu said.**


End file.
